


Positive

by WONDAGAY



Series: Monsta XXXXXXX [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn With Plot, sinfulAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: Hyunwoo was positive about his decisions all the time. He was. He really was





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN BECAUSE OF THE HOT WEATHER

"30 minutes left then we will start the show" their manager said and was the only thing Hyunwoo remembers clearly before he got into this mess

Hyunwoo was positive that he was against this minutes ago but the younger's lips on his and their bodies colliding against each other inside this utility locker isn't helping him go back to the right state of mind. 

Hyunwoo was more than positive that he loves minhyuk with all his heart and soul but the younger's lips against him makes him think the opposite 

 

"Hyung" the younger said finally making space for them breathe

"Kihyun this is wrong" hyunwoo said but the younger just laughed against his skin 

"Of course it is. Any moment someone will open the door of this locker.  Any moment this thing between us will be known..  But you know what? " kihyun whispered 

"Hmm? " the older can only say 

"I don't give a fuck" kihyun said as the younger ran his fingers down across hyunwoo's erection 

"Kihyun" hyunwoo growled making the younger even more excited 

"I know you want me hyung. Get over it" kihyun said 

Hyunwoo is more than positive that Minhyuk is the one he loves  
Sweet minhyuk  
His Sunshine minhyuk  
But if there is another thing that he is positive of is that he wants kihyun.  

He wants kihyun to be a moaning mess under him  
He want kihyun's mouth wrapped around his cock  
He wants to ram inside the small singer till he scream his highest note.  
Out of all these things He wanted Kihyun's lips against his. 

He then switched their places making the younger shiver in excitement upon seeing Hyunwoo's hungry lustful eyes and automatically dropping to his knees and digging down the waistband of hyunwoo's underwear finally taking the older guy's cock in his mouth

"Such a whore. So needy" Hyunwoo whispered as he stroke Kihyun's hair making the younger whimper

"I bet Minhyuk can't satisfy you like i do" kihyun teased click a switch inside hyunwoo's head making the elder slap his face but not to strong to bruise

"You don't get to say that. Do you want me to fuck you without preparing you?" Hyunwoo snarled as he push his whole length inside Kihyun's mouth making tears fall from the younger's eyes 

"Bend over" hyunwoo commanded and  less than a minute he had a full view of kihyun's ass.  It wasn't a plump as changkyun's or wonho's but there is something about it that makes hyunwoo want to slap it and grope it 

"Good boy" Hyunwoo said dragging his finger along the linings of Kihyun's pinkish hole sending the boy to a shivering state

"Hyung please fuck me" kihyun pleads while hyunwoo was busy fucking kihyun's ass with his mouth

"Be patient" hyunwoo said placing his fingers on Kihyun's mouth for the younger to suck 

"We don't have any lube so" Hyunwoo said as he drags his cock along Kihyun's ass making the young vocalist moan

Hyunwoo was half way scissoring kihyun open when they suddenly hear a familiar voice 

"I haven't seen those two as well" Hyungwon said 

"Hmmm. They probably snuck out to eat! That bear" minhyuk said sending a pang of guilt in hyunwoo's heart but he felt Kihyun push himself deeper into hyunwoo's fingers that hyunwoo forgot the matter a few seconds ago

"You can't back out on me daddy" Kihyun said reaching for hyunwoo to grab on as they kiss again 

"Hyung" Kihyun moaned against hyunwoo's lips as he grinds his ass against the older guy's erection 

"Fuck me please. I need you now" kihyun whispered reaching for his hyung's erection only to be rammed unexpectedly by Hyunwoo 

"OHMYGOD!" Was the last coherent thing kihyun said before he became a whimpering mess even without Hyunwoo moving inside him 

If there is one thing about Kihyun and Minhyuk in common is how hyunwoo fits in perfectly inside them but the only difference is Kihyun seems to suck his whole cock even though it is already inside kihyun 

Hyunwoo then slowly pulls back and rapidly thrusting back inside earning a covered moan from kihyun.  
His hand started roaming Kihyun's body careful not to wrinkle their clothes he reached in for the younger's dick and started pumping it in sync with his pace 

Overly stimulated kihyun throws his head back landing on Hyunwoo's shoulders making him see stars as he gets close to his orgasm every second 

"Hyung i'm close... Oh my God hyunwoo hyung" kihyun cried continuously sounding like a prayer to hyunwoo sending then over their edge. 

Kihyun was the first to cum and hyunwoo made sure that the younger won't spoil his costume . Kihyun then went down on his knees and takes hyunwoo's cock whole finally meeting the edge Hyunwoo needs drinking his hyung seed to the last drop 

"That was hot. Let's do that again next time" Kihyun cheerfully suggested but Hyunwoo was not having it again 

"We can't and we won't" he sternly said but all he got was kihyun's laugh as a reply 

"Are you telling me that or you're just convincing yourself? " Kihyun winked planting a kiss on hyunwoo's lips before going out of the locker

After cleaning and arranging himself again Hyunwoo managed to go back minutes before their performance 

"Where have you been manager hyung was about to send a search part for you" Minhyuk smiled inhaling Hyunwoo's scent confirming Minhyuk's thought

"I was... i made a quick run to the vending machince downstairs i'm a bit hungry" Hyunwoo smiled nervously 

"Let's talk later ok?" Minhyuk said in the most icy tone hyunwoo ever heard. His eyes then spotted kihyun who was looking at him with teasing eyes 

 

At that moment Hyunwoo was positive he wanted to beat the shit out of kihyun and of himself

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me  
> I am a garbage  
> This is garbage


End file.
